


Frost Fair Prologue

by robingurl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: One shot off of something Sebastian said in season 1 of the anime with the frost faire. About Ciel being "fragile"....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Frost Fair Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a one shot unless people want more. I’ve been watching and re-watching season 1 over and over again…catching words and phrases that Sebastian uses..and one of them during the episode at the Frost Fair when he’s speaking to Alberline has bothered me since the series first came out. He says something about Ciel being “fragile” ..and I came up with this idea. I can continue it if people want, I have no qualms rewriting an entire episode just to add in illness (I’ve done it before), but I got this out while writing Chapter 5 of Train Murders. Besides one can never have too much practice writing their characters, correct?)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea to exploit Ciel’s weak/fragile body. xD

“Do you think it’s wise to be going out when you have yet to recover completely?” Sebastian sighed kneeling down in front of his young master dressing the child in his warmest clothes. “Need I remind you that yesterday evening you could not even walk yourself to bed, young master?”

Ciel glared weakly, “Oh shut up! I’m alright, besides,” He looked past Sebastian to the window watching the snow fall. “It’s been almost 80 years since the festival has been held and I wish to see it.”

The demon looked up, red eyes narrowing. “While it maybe a sight to see, I do wish you’d take better care of yourself.” He pulled the black leggings up the tiny legs and then pulled on the blue shorts. The boy’s skin was still pale and feverish in spots, almost as pale as his demon butler’s skin. He then stood and picked up the blue jacket, helping his master put it on then buttoned it up. “Honestly, just look at you, you are trembling.” He reached up and put the back of his hand to Ciel’s forehead. “And you are still feverish.”

Ciel just grumbled and tried to look annoyed. His features told a different story. He looked ill, his eyes were glowing feverishly, cheeks flushed, even though it was cold in the room sweat was running down the side of his face. His hands were clammy and standing up that short amount of time had left him dizzy. He had to sit back down on the bed to recompose himself.

Sebastian didn’t stop his master though, he merely stood and picked up the eye patch, black gloves and the boy’s rings. “Stay put, young master. I would hate for you to collapse before we even left the manor.” He walked back over and knelt down. Reaching forward he gently took his master’s shaking hands and put the gloves on them, then the two rings. Then he stood up and tied the eye patch around his master’s eye that held their contract. “There we are.”

Ciel just gazed up at him, a wave of exhaustion taking over. He was feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach. He quickly pushed the feelings aside though and started to stand, he felt Sebastian help and this time he didn’t push away. His legs were weak as he stood there trying to get his bearings back. Sebastian removed his hands from his master’s waist and watched carefully ready to catch the boy if he fell.

“Are you alright, master?” Sebastian asked concerned.

“Y-Yes, I’m f-fine.” Ciel struggled to say. He took a step forward and felt the world swirl around him. He reached out frantically and grasped Sebastian’s arm catching himself before falling over.

Sebastian caught the child easily and held him up right. This entire charade was against his better judgement. He knew his place, he knew he was supposed to do anything his master ordered – but even this was more than he could take. He was all for watching a weaker human torture themselves but his master was a different situation all together. Still, he didn’t say anything and just sighed gathering the young master up in his arms, worried when Ciel didn’t put up a fight, and started down stairs to where the carriage was waiting. “Shall we move along? The carriage is waiting outside. If we wait too much longer the snow will make it impossible to ride in.”

Ciel only curled close, closing his eyes as he was carried down hoping his strength would last long enough for him to see the Frost Fair.


End file.
